Training surgeons has traditionally been a process of studying static book material, dissecting cadavers, observing surgical procedures, and finally performing the procedure under close supervision. While often a successful approach, considerable efforts have been directed to using technology to expand training options, beyond “see one, do one, and teach one.” The need exists because frequently certain surgical procedures are infrequently needed though nonetheless important and surgeons who need to learn may not have an opportunity otherwise to experience this technique. In addition, certain surgical specialties are not available in the local area. Another complication is that the risks of a mistake by an inexperienced surgeon are very high, limiting circumstances under which a first procedure can be entrusted to a novice. In summary, the learning curve to successful surgery is steep and normally fraught with failure but is a normal part of learning. Some of the best acknowledged training is self-experienced procedure repetition.
To address these needs to a certain degree, considerable development has occurred in remote teleconferencing so that viewing or consulting can occur across geographic distances. These communication links can include interfacing to diagnostic imaging systems as well as audio and video of a surgical procedure. Typically, two-dimensional video editing techniques with no interaction are available to create training aids for later playback.
This remote viewing has been extended to remotely performed surgeries. Experimental remote surgery has been conducted as a means for expanding the range of medical services that can be provided to remotely stationed personnel, such as in extremely rural areas, oil rigs, ocean-going vessels, etc. The remote surgery can also be used for microsurgery or other instrumentalities that rely upon the precision of a surgery apparatus. To an extent, training can be simulated with such systems with recorded diagnostic or video imaging, taking advantage of their repeatable controls.
In addition, three-dimensional models of human anatomy have been constructed along with simulated surgical instruments that seek to create a virtual reality surgical training experience. Haptic feedback has been provided in some instances to simulate forces required to perform the procedure. Generally these models build upon Computer Aided Design (CAD) technology with static or crudely dynamic representations and false or non-photorealistic color rendering. Haptic feedback with simulated surgical instruments has also been incorporated into such training.